Horas
by dlz
Summary: AR/MM. Lois resolve ir atrás de uma pista sobre a sujeira de Lex e tudo acaba saindo errado. Clark a salva do perigo, mas ninguém pode salvá lo de Lois. R
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Horas  
**Autor:** FollowTheWhiteRabbit a.k.a. dlz  
**Censura:** K  
**Classificação:** Ação/Aventura/Mistério  
**Disclaimer:** Trata-se de uma estória cujo único propósito é entreter sem a intenção de infringir os direitos autorais das obras nas quais foram inspiradas ou auferir qualquer lucro.  
**Distribuição:** Fanfiction Net  
**Pares:** Não tem  
**Personagens:** Clark, Lois, Chloe  
**Spoiler:** Solitude  
**Sinopse**: Lois resolve ir atrás de uma pista sobre a sujeira de Lex e tudo acaba saindo errado. Clark a salva do perigo, mas ninguém pode salvá-lo de Lois.

* * *

**METRÓPOLIS - PLANETA DIÁRIO**

"Lois, sinto muito, mas se eu não terminar isso hoje..."

"Já sei, já sei. A Kuhn vai lhe comer o fígado!" completou Lois, sentada numa mesa vazia em frente à de Chloe no Departamento de Obituários e Classificados no Planeta Diário, e vendo seus e-mails particulares.

"Podemos sair amanhã" disse Chloe, encarando a prima, chateada por ter que recusar seu convite para sair. "O quê me diz?"

"Sabe, Chlo, espero que você não se torne uma daquelas repórteres chatas e workaholics que não têm vida própria e só estão querendo saber de ganhar Prêmios Pulitzer enquanto esperam um super-homem aparecer para dar algum sentido em suas vidas!" ironizou Lois, que não conseguia entender a obssessão da prima pelo trabalho.

Chloe sorriu.

"Pode deixar" disse ela, levantando-se com uma pasta na mão. "Com você por perto, duvido que isso aconteça"

Lois sorriu de volta.

"Tá vendo? Ainda bem que você tem a mim!"

"Você já está de saída?" perguntou Chloe, que parecia ir a algum lugar.

"Já tá nesse nível, Chlo? Expulsando sua prima querida?"

"É que eu tenho que tirar umas fotocópias" explicou, mostrando a pasta.

"Tudo bem se eu esperar mais um pouco?" pediu Lois, que parecia entretida com os e-mails.

Chloe virou os olhos e riu.

"Você é quem sabe!" respondeu.

Instantes depois, o telefone celular de Chloe começou a tocar sobre sua mesa. Lois parecia não se importar, até que, percebendo que continuava a tocar incessantemente, levantou-se e esticou o braço para apanhá-lo na mesa da prima. Notou que se tratava de uma chamada não identificada. Mesmo assim, atendeu:

"Alô?"

"Encontre-me no terraço do edifício abandonado próximo do The Ace O' Clubs em trinta minutos" disse uma voz rouca do outro lado da linha.

"Espera um instante, eu não..."

"Trinta minutos. E eu lhe garanto que o que eu tenho a lhe oferecer sobre Lex Luthor pode acabar com a campanha dele ao senado!"

Então, a pessoa do outro lado da linha desligou. Lois olhou para o telefone, estarrecida. Levantou-se, em sobressalto, e saiu apressada atrás de Chloe pelo jornal. Mas não a encontrou em parte alguma. Ao tentar entrar no elevador para saber se a prima usava uma máquina de fotocópias no andar acima, já que a do andar em que trabalhava não estava funcionando, foi barrada pelo segurança:

"Ei, você não trabalha aqui!" exclamou ele.

"Sou visitante!" disse Lois, mostrando o cartão que a prima lhe deu para poder entrar quando fosse visitá-la.

"Sinto muito, mocinha" advertiu-o, mostrando o cartaz ao lado com os dizeres 'Acesso restrito a funcionários'. "É o regulamento".

"Mas que droga de regulamento!" protestou Lois, cruzando os braços.

O segurança a encarou com surpresa pelo vocabulário, mas apenas deu de ombros. E Lois ficou olhando o celular da prima, pensativa. Se se tratava de alguma coisa que dizia respeito a Lex Luthor, era do seu total interesse, pensou. Não importava o que fosse, já havia se empenhado outras vezes em tentar desenterrar a sujeira do herdeiro do clã dos Luthor, e fazê-lo perder as eleições para o Senado era seu maior objetivo naqueles dias. Olhou então para o relógio. O tempo corria. Caminhou apressadamente de volta para a sala onde Chloe trabalhava, deixou um bilhete sobre a mesa dela, e saiu.

_**Continua...**_  



	2. Chapter 2

**METRÓPOLIS - SUICIDE SLUM**

_Minutos depois..._

Lois estacionou seu carro num beco não muito longe da Baía Hubb. Desceu, fechando o zíper do casaco, olhando, apreensiva para os lados. Jamais tinha andado por aquele lado da cidade antes, embora soubesse da reputação de Suicide Slum. Tratava-se da parte mais violenta de Metropolis. Assassinatos, tráfico de drogas, prostituição. O lugar mais aterrador da Cidade do Amanhã.

"Droga" resmungou ela consigo mesma. "Você é mesmo uma doida vindo aqui sozinha, Lois Lane"

De repente, Lois ouviu umas vozes que pareciam discutir, e tentou ver o que era. Dois homens se agrediam em frente a um bar.

"Seu miserável" disse um deles, estapeando o outro, que sequer se defendia. "Você não serve pra nada! Está me devendo uma grana e ainda tem a coragem de vir aqui?"

Lois se afastou e voltou apressada para o carro, decidida a sair dali o quanto antes.

"Definitivamente, isso não é pra mim!" disse.

Olhou então para o outro lado da rua. À algumas quadras de onde estava, podia ver um prédio abandonado. Imaginou que não devia estar muito longe do The Ace O' Clubs, a julgar pelo que acabara de confirmar no guia de endereços que carregava no porta-luvas. E uma inquietude se apossou dela. Algo simplesmente a impulsionava a seguir em frente. Algo muito mais forte do que ela. Pensativa, olhou para o carro, depois para o relógio e em seguida para o prédio. Acreditando que Chloe já podia ter visto seu recado, pegou o celular para lhe telefonar e avisar onde estava, mas a bateria estava fraca demais, e não havia sinal naquela área.

"Mais essa agora!" exclamou.

Foi então que respirou fundo e resolveu levar adiante seu plano, por sua própria conta e risco. Espiou para ver se os dois sujeitos que discutiam em frente ao bar ainda estavam por ali e, não vendo mais ninguém, atravessou correndo a rua. Caminhou apressada pelas próximas quatro quadras, passando por pedintes, prostitutas e sujeitos mal encarados. Quando, finalmente, viu o The Ace O' Clubs. Lois sorriu, triunfante. Olhou ao redor, e viu o mesmo prédio abandonado que havia enxergado a algumas quadras atrás. Tinha quinze andares. E estava aos pedaços. Não havia nem mesmo vidros nas janelas. Só podia ser aquele, pensou, correndo na sua direção. Com um pequeno empurrão, Lois conseguiu derrubar a porta de madeira quebrada e umedecida que ficava à lateral do edifício. A escuridão só não era completa porque ainda era dia do lado de fora.

Ao entrar no lugar, que estava em ruínas, Lois olhou ao redor, e nada viu, exceto as grades de um elevador antigo e uma escadaria decadente. Cruzou os braços, como se estivesse com frio, mas não estava. Aquele lugar era apavorante. Até mesmo para Lois.

De repente, ela ouviu um barulho. Notou, então, que era o elevador. Aterrada, Lois se aproximou, e viu que o elevador descia, ruidosamente. Imaginou então que a pessoa que marcou o encontro já estava no terraço e mandou o elevador de volta. Quando o mesmo parou no térreo, Lois abriu a grade de correr, e olhou para cima. Mas não havia nada que pudesse ver de onde estava. Não havia outro jeito, pensou ela. Teria que subir para saber o que era. Lois então que entrou no elevador, respirou fundo, e apertou o botão para o último andar.

**SMALLVILLE - RANCHO KENT**

_Enquanto isso..._

"Chloe!" exclamou Martha atendendo ao telefone, olhando para Clark, que estava sentado à mesa da cozinha, tomando limonada. "Ah, ele está aqui sim. Vou passar a ligação pra ele. Até mais, meu bem!"

"Chloe? Tudo bem?" perguntou Clark.

"Clark, preciso da sua ajuda. Acho que a Lois pode estar em apuros" disse ela do outro lado da linha, enquanto segurava o bilhete deixado pela prima.

Clark encarou Martha, que imediatamente percebeu que havia algum problema.

**METRÓPOLIS - PLANETA DIÁRIO **

_Segundos depois..._

"Ela me deixou esse bilhete" disse Chloe, mostrando a Clark o recado de Lois, que dizia: 'Fui me encontrar com um contato seu que pode ter alguma coisa quente sobre o Lex. Depois eu ligo. Lo'.

"Você tem um contato com informações sobre o Lex?" perguntou Clark, surpreso.

"Não" respondeu Chloe. "E isso é o que me preocupa"

"Ela é maluca, ou o quê?" indagou Clark, perplexo. "Nem ao menos deixou o endereço para onde foi"

"E o celular dela está fora de área" completou Chloe.

"Faz quanto tempo que ela saiu?"

"O segurança disse que ela tentou usar o elevador há uns trinta minutos" respondeu Chloe, visivelmente preocupada. "Espere um pouco!" exclamou, com um sorriso. "Como foi que eu não pensei nisso antes?" disse, mexendo no computador.

"O quê foi?" indagou Clark, curioso.

"O carro da Lois tem rastreador via satélite" explicou Chloe acessando o site que fazia o rastreamento. "Assim podemos saber para onde ela foi"

"Suicide Slum?" indagou Clark, vendo a localização no mapa de Metropolis. "Esse não é aquele bairro violento próximo da Baía Hobb?"

Chloe não respondeu. Apenas lançou um olhar apreensivo para Clark.

"Estou com um péssimo pressentimento" disse.

Clark suspirou. Qualquer coisa que dissesse respeito a Lex, podia significar perigo.

_**Continua...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**METRÓPOLIS - SUICIDE SLUM **

_Enquanto isso..._

Ao chegar no último andar, Lois abriu as grades e desceu do elevador. Olhou ao alto das escadas que davam acesso ao terraço, e viu a porta entreaberta. Cautelosamente, subiu os degraus e tocou a maçaneta da porta. Abriu-a lentamente e, sem sair, olhou para fora. Nada havia, exceto a vista para a parte miserável de Metropolis. Lois respirou fundo e resolveu encarar o que a aguardava. Deu alguns passos adiante, e olhou para os lados.

"Olá? Tem alguém aí?" chamou ela.

Subitamente, alguém surgiu por trás, e a agarrou pelo pescoço. Com os cantos dos olhos, Lois podia ver, nitidamente, uma faca apontada para sua jugular.

"Espera!" exclamou ela. "Podemos resolver isso amigavelmente!"

"Quem é você?" perguntou. Era a mesma voz que ouviu ao telefone, porém, muito mais rouca e agressiva.

"Ei, sabia que você está com uma gripe terrível?"

E Lois não pensou duas vezes. Antes que o estranho fizesse qualquer coisa, ela agarrou sua mão, torceu-lhe o braço e chutou-o no estômago. Ao encará-lo de frente, viu que ele usava máscara e luvas, e ainda não havia se desvencilhado da faca. Lois chutou então sua mão, para que largasse a arma, mas, assim que ele a deixou cair, puxou um revólver que estava à sua cintura, ocultado pelo casaco preto comprido.

"Lois!" chamou uma voz familiar vinda do térreo. Era Clark.

"Aqui em cima!" gritou Lois.

Foi quando o sujeito a empurrou com tudo, fazendo-a cair. Rapidamente, ele apanhou a faca caída ao chão e correu em direção ao parapeito do edifício. Lois levantou aos tropeços e tentou alcançá-lo, mas foi apenas o tempo dele se virar, guardar a faca e o revólver sobre o casaco, e saltar. Estarrecida, Lois correu o mais rápido que podia até o parapeito, e viu que ele havia saltado para o terraço do prédio ao lado. Era um salto praticamente impossível, pensou ela.

"Lois!" chamou Clark, aproximando-se. "Você está bem?"

Surpresa com a rapidez de Clark, porém, Lois só conseguia pensar numa coisa:

"Temos que alcançá-lo!" apontou ela.

Ao ver o mascarado correndo no terraço do prédio ao lado, Clark olhou para baixo como que para calcular a altura, mediu rapidamente com os olhos a distância, e quando ia se preparar para saltar, Lois o agarrou pelo braço.

"Ei, você não voa, tá lembrado?" disse, puxando-o pela mão e correndo na direção da porta. "Pelo elevador é mais seguro!" exclamou ela, entrando, e apertando o botão para o térreo. Clark entrou logo atrás e fechou a grade de correr, certo de que não o alcançariam mais.

"Quem é ele?" indagou.

"Não faço a menor idéia!" respondeu ela, apertando o botão repetidamente, como se chegasse mais depressa ao térreo ao fazê-lo.

De repente, o elevador parou entre o décimo segundo e o décimo primeiro andar, e houve um grande ruído.

"O quê foi isso?" perguntou ela, olhando para o alto, preocupada.

"Deve ter enguiçado" deduziu Clark, abrindo a portinhola do teto, quando, então, houve um outro ruído.

"Espera" disse Lois, vendo se havia algum botão de emergência.

"Lois, não tem ninguém no prédio" disse Clark.

"Não me diga!" exclamou ela, virando os olhos. "Só que deve haver um comando que faça essa coisa voltar a funcionar!"

"Lois, isso aqui é muito antigo. Deixa que eu resolvo" disse ele, empurrando-a gentilmente para o lado para subir pela portinhola que dava acesso ao teto do elevador. Mas antes que Clark chegasse ao outro lado, o elevador estremeceu, e Lois o puxou de volta.

"Tá maluco, Smallville? Essa velharia pode despencar a qualquer momento!"

Clark a encarou.

"Tem alguma idéia melhor?"

"Tenho! Pega o seu celular e liga pra Chloe!"

"Eu não trouxe o meu celular" disse ele, desanimadoramente.

"Como? Você não trouxe o celular?" indagou Lois, incrédula. "Você vem a esse fim de mundo que é Suicide Slum, sem celular? Aliás, como chegou aqui?"

Clark a encarou.

"Pelo menos eu cheguei, não é mesmo?"

Lois suspirou.

"Tudo bem" disse ela, empurrando-o para o canto. "Vamos resolver isso de uma vez"

Lois escalou as grades da porta do elevador e se segurou na beirada da portinhola superior, por onde Clark tentou subir minutos antes.

"O quê está fazendo?" indagou ele, indignado, já que era exatamente o que ele pretendia fazer.

"Ajuda aqui, Smallville" disse ela, pedindo apoio para subir.

Dando-se por vencido pela teimosia de Lois, Clark se aproximou e a ajudou a subir. Foi quando o elevador novamente estremeceu, e Lois caiu desajeitadamente sobre ele.

Diante da situação, mais do que constrangedora, com o rosto a menos de meio palmo do de Clark, Lois se levantou mais do que depressa:

"O quê você fez?" perguntou ela, furiosa.

"Eu não fiz coisa alguma!" respondeu Clark, ainda mais furioso, também se levantando rapidamente. "Quem criou essa confusão toda foi você!"

"Como?" indagou ela, com as mãos na cintura, desferindo um olhar mortal para Clark. "Eu estava arrebetando lá em cima! Não fosse por sua causa, eu teria conseguido alguma coisa com aquele cara!"

"É, talvez um tiro! Não sei se você notou, mas ele estava armado" replicou ele. "O quê você acha que um sujeito mascarado e armado iria querer no terraço de um edifício abandonado em Suicide Slum?"

"Você é tão irritante, Smallville" retrucou ela. "Pelo menos a Chloe sabe onde estamos" disse ela, cruzando os braços, conformando-se com o fato de que provavelmente teriam que esperar pela ajuda.

Mas Clark lançou um olhar perdido, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

"Espera ai" disse Lois, percebendo alguma coisa errada. "Não me diga que ela não sabe onde estamos"

Clark não respondeu. De fato, Chloe sabia apenas que o carro de Lois estava estacionado a quadras de distância dali. E ele só conseguiu descobrir onde Lois precisamente estava, com auxílio de sua super-audição.

"Isso só pode ser um pesadelo!" exclamou ela.

Clark olhou ao redor. Não havia o que pudesse fazer sem os seus poderes, e não poderia se expor diante de Lois. O jeito era esperar que alguém os encontrasse a tempo. A tempo de Clark não perder a cabeça.

_**Continua...**_


	4. Chapter 4

Minutos depois... 

"O quê houve lá em cima?" perguntou Clark, enquanto Lois abria a caixa de comando no painel de controle do elevador pela terceira vez, na esperança de encontrar algum botão que não tivesse visto antes.

"Já falei, Smallville" respondeu Lois, impaciente. "O sujeito se desesperou ao ver que eu não era a Chloe. De repente, ele deu uma de esquilo voador e saltou de um prédio a outro"

"O quê será que ele queria com a Chloe?" perguntou Clark, curioso. Não conseguia imaginar que a amiga ainda fosse alvo dos Luthor, afinal, os tempos sombrios para Chloe já haviam passado. Ou não?

"Eu sei o quê você está pensando" respondeu Lois. "Mas pode esquecer. Ele não parecia um mercenário contratado pelo magnata dos fertilizantes. Acho que ele realmente pode nos ajudar a desmascarar Lex e tirá-lo de uma vez por todas da corrida ao senado"

Clark ficou pensativo. A crença de Lois era otimista demais até mesmo para ele.

"Não conseguiu mesmo ver o rosto dele?" perguntou.

"Nadinha" respondeu ela, olhando para ele, e desistindo de mexer no painel. "Achei mesmo que fosse algum contato da Chloe. Já que até mesmo ligou no celular dela"

"Não foi o que ela disse" comentou ele.

"Pois é. Felizmente descobri isso bem a tempo"

"Descobriu?" perguntou ele, irônico, imaginando se ela teria 'descoberto' quando ele apontou uma faca no seu pescoço ou quando tirou a arma de fogo da cintura.

Lois não respondeu.

"Acho que não devemos confiar muito nesse sujeito, seja lá quem for ele" comentou Clark, olhando para os lados. Não havia muito que pudesse fazer naquela situação sem se expor. E isso o irritava imensamente.

"Não é questão de confiar ou não confiar, Smallville" disse Lois. "Se existe alguém por aí com provas contra o Lex, temos uma chance de finalmente mostrar quem ele realmente é"

"Tá, mas o sujeito não parece muito disposto a se expor" retrucou Clark.

Dando-se por vencida, Lois se sentou no chão do elevador. E Clark aproveitou que ela não estava olhando para usar sua visão de raio-x para ver se havia alguma outra coisa que pudesse fazer para tirá-los dali. Mas não havia jeito. Estavam presos entre dois andares, e a menos que ele arrebentasse a porta com a sua super-força e fizesse o elevador descer com as suas próprias mãos para o próximo andar, onde Lois poderia descer com segurança, nada mais podia fazer.

Olhou então para Lois, e se abaixou, sentando-se no outro canto do elevador, o mais longe possível dela. Havia uma hostilidade imensa entre os dois. Lois o encarou e depois procurou desviar o olhar, como se o culpasse pela situação.

"Achei que já tivesse desistido dessa coisa de tentar encontrar alguma sujeira do Lex" comentou ele, então, na tentativa de tornar o ambiente mais amigável.

Lois o fitou.

"Nunca, Smallville" disse ela com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios.

"Por quê isso?" perguntou ele. "Não sabe que é perigoso?"

"Olha, se você se conforma com o modo como o mestre da fraude lida com sua sujeira, envolvendo pessoas inocentes, eu não" completou ela.

Clark sorriu um sorriso amargo. Aquele era um lado de Lois que ele ainda não conhecia.

"Não é questão de me conformar" tentou explicar.

Mas Lois não lhe deu ouvidos, e disse:

"Não entendo como você, que foi amigo dele por tanto tempo nunca enxergou. O cara tem sujeira do tamanho do estado do Texas. Se não for mais"

"Você está exagerando, Lois" replicou Clark.

Lois sorriu.

"Sabe, Smallville, eu admiro muito essa sua coisa de enxergar o bem nas pessoas, principalmente quando elas pisam em você, só que isso não funciona com o Sr. Prepotência" continuou ela.

"O Lex só está perdido" disse ele.

"Não acho" discordou Lois. "Ele sabe muito bem o caminho que está trilhando"

Clark nada disse. De certa forma, ela estava certa, pois, já há algum tempo vinha observando Lex, e sabia que ele parecia ter plena consciência das coisas que fazia.

"Então talvez seja o caso da polícia investigar, antes que alguém acabe ferido" advertiu ele.

Lois sorriu ironicamente.

"Acha mesmo que o Tio Fester se deixaria atingir pela polícia? Ele tem dinheiro, Clark. E dinheiro compra pessoas"

"Existem pessoas honestas que não se deixam vender" discordou ele.

"Smallville, não estamos mais no Kansas" explicou ela. "Isso é a cidade grande. Já devia saber que as coisas por aqui são bem diferentes"

"Hum, então está querendo dizer que um sujeito armado e mascarado pode ser mais confiável que a própria polícia?" perguntou Clark.

"Isso só prova que ele está desesperado" justificou Lois. "Pensa bem, Smallville. Quem mais marcaria um encontro com uma estagiária do Planeta Diário que já andou se metendo em confusão com os Luthor no terraço de um edifício abandonado num dos lugares mais perigosos de Metropolis?"

"É exatamente o que eu estou tentando dizer!" exclamou ele. Clark até entendia o ponto de vista de Lois, mas não conseguia conceber que coisa boa podia sair daquele encontro inusitado.

"Bom, então quem você acha que armou tudo isso?" perguntou ela.

Clark deu de ombros.

"Não faço a menor idéia" respondeu.

"Isso mesmo. E por sua causa deixamos a única pessoa que podia responder nossas perguntas escapar!" protestou ela, finalmente.

"Por minha causa?" repetiu Clark, surpreso.

"Eu estava muito bem por minha própria conta até você aparecer" disse ela.

"Ah, tá" disse Clark, no limiar da sua paciência. "Então me corrija se eu estiver errado. Ele não estava com uma faca no seu pescoço, não apontou uma arma de fogo pra você, e claro, o mais importante: ele nem estava usando uma máscara, e nem havia marcado um encontro num lugar suspeito"

"Eu não preciso de herói algum pra me salvar, Smallville" disse ela, encarando-o. "Sei exatamente o que fazer em situações extremas"

Clark sorriu, inconformado. Lois era mesmo incrível. Ele havia acabado de salvá-la de um maníaco mascarado, e era rechaçado por tê-lo deixado escapar?

"E quer saber?" perguntou ela, levantando-se. "Não vou ficar aqui nem mais um minuto"

"O quê você está fazendo?" perguntou ele, vendo que ela tentava mais uma vez sair pela portinhola superior. Tentou impedi-la, já que o elevador parecia estar prestes a sucumbir. Mas ao tentar fazê-lo, Lois já estava no teto. Surpreso, Clark também subiu, logo atrás dela. De repente, o elevador estremeceu novamente, e os dois se entreolharam, apreensivos. Mais do que depressa, Lois tentou abrir a porta do andar superior. Mas estava travada.

"Deixa eu tentar" disse ele, então, afastando-a.

Foi então que o elevador novamente estremeceu e desceu alguns palmos, abruptamente.

"Eu acho que essa coisa não vai agüentar por muito tempo" disse Lois, preocupada.

Clark então usou sua super-força para abrir a porta do andar superior. Ao fazê-lo, olhou para ela, e disse:

"Ferrugem"

Lois saiu por primeiro, e logo atrás dela, Clark. Assim que os dois desceram em segurança no décimo primeiro andar, o elevador despencou, para surpresa de ambos.

"Foi por pouco, hein, Smallville?" disse ela, sorrindo. Clark a encarou, sem achar a menor graça.

Após dez lances de escada, Lois e Clark saíram do edifício abandonado. Já havia escurecido, e não havia mais qualquer chance de encontrarem o misterioso homem mascarado. Caminharam, então, em direção ao beco onde Lois havia deixado seu carro. Todavia, o automóvel não estava mais lá.

"Não acredito!" exclamou ela.

"Deixou mesmo seu carro aqui?" indagou Clark, perplexo. "Nesse beco? E pensou que não seria roubado?"

"Você está vendo algum estacionamento cinco estrelas aqui por perto?"

"Bom, o jeito é pegarmos um táxi" disse ele.

"Em Suicide Slum?" indagou ela. "Até os taxistas evitam esse bairro"

"Bom, devia ter pensado nisso antes de estacionar aqui" comentou ele.

Lois lançou um olhar furioso para Clark, e desconversou:

"Você tem algumas moedas?"

"Alguns centavos" respondeu ele.

"Centavos, Smallville? Você vem a Metrópolis carregando apenas alguns centavos?" indagou ela, indignada, pegando as moedas que Clark tirou do bolso e indo na direção de um telefone público à esquina. "Espero que Chloe ainda esteja no jornal" disse, enquanto discava.

Mas ninguém atendia. Lois então pegou as moedas de volta e tentou ligar no celular da prima. Mas estava fora de área.

"Droga!" exclamou ela.

"E agora?" perguntou ele.

Lois colocou as mãos nos bolsos, e olhando para as ruas escuras de Suicide Slum, disse:

"Vamos achar um taxista tão louco quanto nós"

"Nós?" indagou ele, indignado.

Lois virou os olhos e com as mãos nos bolsos do casaco, caminhou à frente, na esperança de encontrar logo um táxi que pudesse tirá-los dali.

_**Continua...**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Lois, estamos aqui há mais de uma hora" disse Clark, olhando para o relógio, sentado no assento de um banco em ruínas num ponto de ônibus qualquer não muito longe do beco onde estavam.

"Isso é um ponto de ônibus!" exclamou ela, indignada, com os braços cruzados, e sem tirar os olhos da esquina. "Devia passar um por aqui!"

Clark suspirou. Não fosse por ela, já estaria em Smallville, e certamente, com a ajuda de Chloe, já teria descoberto quem era o sujeito no telhado do edifício abandonado e o que ele queria.

"Sabe, se você tivesse mais moedas eu teria conseguido passar o endereço de onde estávamos sem que a ligação tivesse caído logo após a telefonista dizer 'Companhia de Táxi de Metropolis, o que deseja?'" disse ela imitando a telefonista, sem olhar para ele.

"Se eu tivesse mais moedas?" indagou ele, perplexo, apontando com o dedo para ele próprio. "Se você não tivesse estacionado seu carro naquele beco já estaríamos longe daqui!"

"Era uma emergência, Smallville!" justificou ela. "Estava no laço do tempo para eu encontrar aquele cara -"

"E veja no que deu!" exclamou ele. "Além do sujeito quase tê-la matado, você teve seu carro roubado"

"De novo? Por que está pegando no meu pé, Smallville? Você ainda nem me disse como chegou até aqui!"

"Bom, eu, huh -"

"Nem Chloe sabia onde eu estava! Como me encontrou? E eu é que sou doida!"

Lois lhe deu as costas e continuou olhando para a esquina, pensativa.

Clark nada disse.

"Sabe, essa situação nem é tão horrível" disse Lois, olhando para ele. "Somos dois adultos e estamos apenas num bairro perigoso. Ainda estamos em Metropolis! Podemos muito bem sair daqui a pé"

"Acho melhor esperarmos o ônibus" discordou ele. Já haviam passado por muita coisa estranha naquela noite. Primeiro o incidente no terraço do edifício abandonado. Depois o elevador inguiçado. Não queria ter que passar por mais nenhuma situação de perigo, ainda mais com Lois.

Mas ela não deu importância. Virou-se, colocou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco e começou a caminhar.

"Lois!" chamou Clark. "Onde você vai?"

"Sair daqui" respondeu ela, sem se virar para vê-lo.

Mas Clark não se moveu. Imaginou que ela desistiria ao chegar na próxima esquina, e voltaria. Só que ele pensou melhor. Era Lois Lane. Ela jamais voltaria atrás.

Ao ver que ele não a acompanhava, Lois se virou:

"Você vem ou não?"

Clark suspirou. Olhou então mais uma vez para a esquina. Eles definitivamente ficariam naquele ponto a noite toda se não fizessem alguma coisa, pensou. Levantou-se e caminhou na direção dela, que sorriu e continuou a fazer seu trajeto, sem ao menos fazer idéia para onde seguiam.

Por alguns minutos, caminharam lado a lado, porém, com uma distância significativa entre os dois, sem nada dizer um ao outro.

"Chloe deve estar à nossa procura" disse Lois, finalmente.

"Se tivesse dito aonde ia, já teria nos encontrado" comentou Clark, sem olhar para ela.

De repente, Lois parou. Ao perceber que ela não o acompanhava mais, Clark também parou e se virou para vê-la.

"Não preciso que me proteja, Smallville. Aliás, não preciso de ninguém tomando conta de mim" disse ela, com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios. "Sou perfeitamente capaz de lidar sozinha com situações extremas. Acho que eu já lhe disse isso antes, não é mesmo?"

"Lois, eu -"

"Não. Eu não terminei" interrompeu ela. "Você é a pessoa mais egoísta e arrogante que eu já conheci"

Clark enrugou a testa. Estava surpreso com o comentário. Se aquela era mais uma defesa de Lois, não estava funcionando, pensou ele.

"Não sei o que a Chloe viu em você" completou.

De repente, algo inesperado aconteceu. Um sujeito emergiu da escuridão do beco próximo de onde estavam, logo atrás de Lois, com uma arma apontada para a cabeça dela. Clark o viu se aproximar, mas hesitou, pois ele já estava com a arma levantada, preparado para qualquer coisa. E ele não podia se expor.

"Vamos lá, garotão!" disse ele, encarando Clark, que lentamente levantou as mãos, mostrando que não reagiria. Afinal, ele estava com uma arma apontada para Lois. "Passe a carteira e todo o dinheiro!"

"Droga" resmungou Lois.

"Quietinha ai, mocinha! Ou estouro seus miolos!"

"Sabe, você nos pegou num péssimo dia" disse Lois trocando olhares com Clark, que moveu a cabeça negativamente, para ela não tentar nenhuma besteira. Mas era tarde. Lois agarrou o sujeito pelo braço e lhe deu um golpe com o joelho bem no estômago. Depois o esmurrou na face e o empurrou de volta para o beco.

"Vamos dar o fora daqui!" exclamou ela, pegando Clark pela mão e puxando-o a passos apressados.

"Temos que chamar a polícia!" disse Clark, olhando para o sujeito que se contorcia no chão.

"Tá maluco, Smallville? A polícia não manda nesse bairro!" retrucou ela, enquanto corriam.

_**Continua...**_


	6. Chapter 6

Mais alguns minutos de caminhada por ruas e becos de Suicide Slum, e Lois e Clark começavam a dar sinais de cansaço. Pelo menos, Lois. Clark, todavia, estava visivelmente irritado.

"Lois, eu não posso ligar para meus pais pois eles foram a Greenville nessa tarde para uma feira agropecuária" disse ele. Lois então o encarou, imaginando o que ele estava sugerindo. "Por que você não liga a cobrar para o General? Ele pode mandar alguém vir nos buscar"

"Nem pensar, Smallville!" exclamou ela. "Se ele souber que eu andei por esse lado da cidade me manda para uma Corte Marcial!"

Clark suspirou.

"Por que você é tão exagerada quando o assunto é seu pai?"

"Espera!" disse ela, parando num beco, e olhando para a esquina.

Clark olhou na mesma direção. Um grupo de rapazes com armas nas mãos discutia com outro grupo, quando um deles começou a erguer a voz. Outro, que parecia ser o líder do grupo contrário, também começou a levantar a voz, quando o que estava à sua frente levantou a arma e disparou um tiro.

"Ah, meu Deus!" exclamou Lois, horrorizada.

"Temos que fazer alguma coisa!" disse Clark, preparando-se para interferir.

"Ei!" disse ela, puxando-o pelo braço. "Você está maluco?"

De repente, os rapazes ouviram Lois e Clark e antes que começassem a descarregar suas armas uns contra os outros, resolveram eliminar as testemunhas. Correram na direção do beco, e Lois puxou Clark pela mão. Era um beco sem saída, com uma grade alta, da qual não teriam tempo de transpor. Havia então uma porta. Lois correu até ela, e tentou abri-la, mas estava trancada.

"Clark!" chamou ela.

Ele correu e a arrombou. Entraram rapidamente, e Lois começou a puxar o que parecia ser um armário, e Clark travou a porta com o mesmo. Do outro lado do beco, os rapazes viram que os dois entraram pela porta, sem se aproximarem dela, e um deles disse:

"Aí eu não entro!"

"Nem eu!" disse outro, e todos saíram o mais depressa que podiam dali.

"Acho que eles foram embora" disse Lois, aliviada, tentando escutar por trás da porta.

"Huh, Lois -" chamou Clark, olhando para onde estavam.

Lois se virou e viu que estavam num depósito cheio de caixas. Havia uma mesa e o que mais a chocou: uns vinte homens armados, com pistolas e metralhados apontadas para eles. Ao se virar para vê-los, todos destravaram as armas ao mesmo tempo.

Clark já pensava que era tarde demais, e que teria que cobrir Lois para protegâ-la com seu corpo dos disparos, quando, de repente, algo aconteceu:

"Esperem um instante! Esperem um instante!" disse um homenzinho com cabelos escorridos que emergiu entre todos aqueles sujeitos bem vestidos e armados.

"Você é a Condessa?" perguntou ele, olhando para Lois.

Lois e Clark se entreolharam.

"Huh... bem eu -" disse ela, apreensiva, com um sorriso nervoso no canto dos lábios. Não sabia se era bom ou não ser a tal Condessa naquela situação. Clark a encarou com um olhar, na esperança que ela não dissesse nada inpensado.

O sujeito sorriu e gesticulou para que todos abaixassem as armas.

"Claro que é!" exclamou ele, abrindo um grande sorriso de satisfação. "Que bom que você conseguiu vir antes!" continuou ele. "Eu sou Vincent"

Lois aceitou o aperto de mão, sem saber o quê dizer.

"E ele?" perguntou Vincent, olhando para Clark.

"Ele?" indagou Lois, virando-se para Clark, que lhe lançou um olhar apreensivo. "Huh, bem..."

"Já sei" interrompeu Vincent. "Seu guarda-costas!"

Lois o encarou com surpresa.

"Isso!" confirmou ela, aliviada.

"Só podia... com essa tamanho!" disse ele, encarando Clark de cima a baixo. "Tudo bem. Vamos ao trabalho!"

Vincent se virou a caminhou até a mesa. Clark olhou para trás, para a porta por onde entraram, e não havia tempo de removerem o armário e saírem fugidos. Não com aqueles vinte homens armados até os dentes. Se tentassem escapar, Lois certamente seria ferida. E ele não podia arriscar.

Lois e Clark trocaram olhares.

"Quero ver você sair dessa agora" murmurou ele.

Lois sorriu.

"Fica frio, Smallville"

"Algum problema?" perguntou Vincent se virando para vê-los.

"Não" respondeu ela, prontamente.

"Achei que você fosse inglesa" disse ele, curioso.

"Ah, sim! Sou mesmo" disse ela, forçando um sotaque britânico.

Vincent levantou as sobrancelhas. Agora parecia convencido de que ela era mesmo inglesa.

"Cheguem aqui!" chamou ele.

Lois e Clark caminharam apreensivos até a mesa, sob o olhar atento dos homens armados naquele galpão.

Ao se aproximarem, Vincent pegou um envelope amarelo, tirou de dentro dele algumas fotos e entregou a Lois:

"Esse é o cara!" disse ele.

Clark se inclinou para ver. Eram fotografias tiradas às escondidas em frente a restaurantes e hotéis de um sujeito que nunca viu antes na vida. Era bem vestido e estava sempre próximo de uma limusine.

"Bruce Wayne?" indagou Lois, tentando não demonstrar a surpresa.

Vincent sorriu.

"Quando o Vito disse que você era a melhor, resolvemos chamá-la" disse ele, sorrindo.

Lois e Clark se entreolharam. Finalmente desconfiavam do que se tratava.

"A boa notícia, é que não vai precisar fazer parecer que foi um acidente" continuou Vincent. "Ele nem faz idéia de quem está por trás disso"

"Você quer que eu -" balbuciou Lois.

"E para quê mais teríamos chamado a Condessa?" interrompeu ele, sarcasticamente.

Vincent riu e todos os homens naquele depósito riram. Lois e Clark estavam sérios, e perplexos. De repente, Vincent parou de rir e a encarou de cima a baixo.

"Por que não veio armada?" perguntou ele.

Lois sorriu um sorriso nervoso.

"E precisava?" indagou ela.

Vincent continuou então a rir, acompanhado de todos os demais.

Lois se virou para ver Clark, que estava confuso. Ou eram todos imbecis acreditando que aqueles dois garotos eram assassinos profissionais, ou estavam prontos para surpreende-los com uma rajada de balas a qualquer momento.

"Sabe" disse Vincent se virando e apoiando a mão no ombro de Lois, que esticou os olhos para ver as unhas sujas e os dedos repletos de anéis de ouro, e também para evitar o seu mau hálito. "Quando me disseram que você era a única capaz de fazer esse serviço, quase não acreditei! Pensei, finalmente vou conhecer a famosa Condessa! E qual não foi minha surpresa ao ver que você é bem mais jovem do que diziam!"

Lois sorriu.

"Que coisa, né?"

"Pois é..." continuou ele, secando-a, enquanto caminhavam em direção à porta. "Quem sabe, depois que você voltar de Gotham para pegar o seu pagamento, podemos dar uma voltinha"

"Quem sabe" disse ela, sorrindo.

Clark os observava, cauteloso.

Vincent se virou para vê-lo, e depois se aproximou do ouvido de Lois:

"Vocês dois não são -?"

"Não!" exclamou ela, antes que ele terminasse a pergunta. Lois se virou para ver Clark, que os fitava, com os braços cruzados. "De jeito nenhum!"

Vincent sorriu, satisfeito.

"É que eu ouvi dizer que você gostava de garotões fortes" justificou ele.

Lois sorriu e trocou um olhar embaraçoso com Clark.

"Então está combinado!" completou Vincent. "Quando voltar da sua missão, vou levá-la para jantar no melhor restaurante de Metropolis!"

Vincent gesticulou para que seus homens retirassem o armário que bloqueava a porta. Quatro sujeitos largaram suas armas sobre a mesa e correram para atendê-lo.

"Só mais uma coisa" disse Lois, quando a porta finalmente estava aberta, e não havia mais sinal dos marginais no beco. "Quem é o mandatário dessa missão"

Vincent então ficou visivelmente abalado com a pergunta. Ficou sério, e deu dois passos para trás. Lois achou que se arrependeria amargamente da pergunta, mas a julgar pela imbecilidade de Vincent, imaginou que teria uma chance de descobrir quem estava querendo a cabeça de um dos homens mais importantes de Gotham City. Clark, que agora estava ao lado de Lois, deu um passo ao lado, meio que cobrindo-a, protegendo do que poderia ser uma retaliação.

"Você é muito engraçada!" exclamou ele, rindo.

Lois e Clark também riram, nervosamente.

"Para uma assassina profissional, você devia saber que o seu contato aqui em Metropolis é o tio Vito, e na sua ausência, eu" respondeu ele, encarando-a de cima a baixo, visivelmente interessado nela. "Os mandatários somente são do conhecimento meu e do tio Vito"

Então, ele se aproximou do ouvido de Lois, e tocou as pontas dos dedos nos cabelos dela:

"Isso é um negócio, meu bem. E ninguém precisa de nome. Exceto o alvo"

Lois sorriu.

"Tem razão" concordou.

Clark a pegou pelo braço, na esperança de que ela não dissesse mais nada e que pudessem sair logo dali.

"Lembre-se" chamou Vincent da porta do depósito, enquanto os dois caminhavam apressados pelo beco. Lois e Clark se viraram, e ele continuou: "Você tem um mês"

Lois assentiu e os dois continuaram a caminhar.

"Esperem!" chamou ele, novamente, caminhando logo atrás.

Lois e Clark mais uma vez se viraram, apreensivos, para vê-lo.

"Como chegaram até aqui? Não têm um carro?"

"Huh... bem, eu, nós - Nada de pistas, Vincent!" respondeu ela.

"Por isso você é a melhor! Nada de pistas!" exclamou ele, sorridente.

Lois sorriu.

"Pois é... nada de pistas!"

Clark também sorriu.

"Adorei conhecê-la" disse ele, então, pegando a mão de Lois para beijá-la.

Clark enrugou a testa. Aquilo tudo era patético.

Lois fez uma expressão de nojo, e até pensou em puxar a mão. Mas pensou novamente. Faltava pouco para se livrarem dele.

Depois, Vincent sorriu e piscou para ela, certo de que voltaria a vê-la em outras circunstâncias, e voltou para o depósito, satisfeito. Lois e Clark se entreolharam e saíram dali o mais depressa que podiam.

_**Continua...**_


	7. Chapter 7

Lois estava exausta. Os seus pés a estavam matando, mas isso ela jamais admitiria, ainda mais para Clark.

"Quando voltarmos, temos que descobrir quem está querendo matar Bruce Wayne" disse ela.

"Você o conhece?" perguntou Clark, lembrando dela tê-lo reconhecido pela foto.

"E como" respondeu ela, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Clark ficou surpreso com o comentário. E Lois logo desconversou:

"Pelo menos sabemos que Vito Lucchesi é o intermediário. E já sabendo desse detalhe podemos chegar ao mandante"

"Por que iriam querer matar esse cara?" perguntou Clark, confuso.

Lois o encarou.

"Bruce Wayne é herdeiro de um império, Smallville" explicou ela. "As Indústrias Wayne são um conglomerado de empresas e investimentos que geram milhões de empregos no mundo todo"

"Como a Luthorcorp?"

Lois encarou Clark, e sorriu:

"Mais do que a Luthorcorp"

Clark sorriu.

"Diz isso porque conhece esse tal de Bruce Wayne?"

"Exatamente" confirmou ela.

Clark ficou pensativo acerca da ambiguidade da resposta de Lois, quando, de repente, os dois entraram numa rua onde havia algum movimento, mais do que o normal nos becos e ruas escuras e desérticas de Suicide Slum. Tentaram ver de onde era e descobriram que vinha de um prédio residencial com não mais do que seis andares, entre um açougue e uma panificadora. Era uma festa num apartamento que ficava no quarto andar. Havia música alta e muitos jovens fumando e tomando cerveja.

"Nossos problemas acabaram, Smallville!" exclamou Lois.

"Lois, agora não é uma boa hora -"

Lois riu e caminhou à frente, em direção à festa.

"Lois!" chamou Clark. Mas ela não lhe deu ouvidos. Ele pensou em chamá-la novamente, mas sabia ela não ia atendê-lo. Indignado, foi atrás dela.

"E aí, princesa?" disse um garoto embriagado para Lois quando ela passou por ele pela porta de entrada do prédio.

Ao passar por ele, Clark o encarou, e o garoto logo desviou o olhar. "Foi mal" disse ele para os amigos, que riram.

"Lois!" chamou Clark subindo as escadas logo atrás dela, desviando das várias pessoas que subiam e desciam com copos de cerveja na mão e dando longas baforadas de cigarro. Para desviar de uma delas, Clark esbarrou numa garota que derramou cerveja na sua camiseta.

"Ei, olha por onde anda!" gritou ela, totalmente embriagada.

Clark apenas suspirou, fechou um pouco o casaco para esconder o estrago e quando se deu conta, havia perdido Lois de vista. Continuou então subindo as escadas, até que chegou ao quarto andar, onde a porta do apartamento onde acontecia a festa estava aberta, e ele calculou que devia haver umas cem pessoas ali, se não fosse mais.

O apartamento era pequeno, e as pessoas se amontoavam na entrada. Clark desviou facilmente delas por conta da sua altura. Notou, então, que a maioria era de menor. A música era alta e havia muita falação. Olhou ao redor, e não havia nem sinal de Lois. Foi então que ele usou sua super-audição, e ouviu a voz dela num canto próximo da janela.

"Eu vou ficar muito feliz se você puder fazer isso por mim!" exclamou ela para um sujeito encostado à parede, próximo à caixa de som. Ele a fitava de cima a baixo e parecia que ia beijá-la. Clark se aproximou, e o sujeito logo saiu. Lois então se virou e o viu.

"Ei, Smallville!"

"Está se divertindo?" perguntou ele, com um sorriso debochado.

Lois riu.

"Esse não é muito bem o meu tipo de festa!" respondeu ela, o mais alto que podia, por conta do barulho.

Clark sorriu cinicamente.

"Lois?"

"O quê foi?"

"Temos que ir embora" disse ele.

De repente, o sujeito com quem Lois falava instantes antes voltou com um aparelho de telefone sem fio, o qual entregou para ela.

"Muito obrigada, Bob!" disse ela, sorrindo e caminhando em direção à janela, onde havia menos barulho.

Surpreso, Clark nada disse. Apenas sorriu, e lamentou ter pensado mal de Lois. Caminhou na sua direção, enquanto ela discava um número.

"Chloe! Ah, finalmente!" gritou ela.

"Onde você está, Lois?" perguntou Chloe desesperada do outro lado da ligação. "O Clark conseguiu encontrar com você?"

"Ah, sim, ele está aqui comigo" respondeu ela.

"Que barulheira é essa?"

"O único lugar que conseguimos encontrar para fazer um telefonema -" respondeu Lois. "Escuta, Chloe, onde você está?"

"Você nem imagina. Na frente da Delegacia" respondeu ela, com o carro estacionado em frente à calçada. "Vocês simplesmente sumiram!"

"Chlo, você não imagina o que a gente passou. Bom, agora nós estamos -" Lois olhou para fora, para ver se conseguia ver o nome da rua, mas a placa estava longe demais. Clark apenas se inclinou um pouco, e disse: "West State Street"

"West State Street" repetiu Lois. "Puxa, que visão Smallville!"

"Onde fica isso?" perguntou Chloe.

Lois esticou novamente a cabeça para fora da janela.

"Fica a umas duas quadras da caixa d'água"

"Certo" disse Chloe. "Fiquem espertos, porque eu não quero estacionar por ai para ter que procurar por vocês"

"Pode deixar. Vê se vem logo"

Ao desligar, Lois olhou para Clark e sorriu.

"Ela está á caminho"

Clark suspirou.

Quando desceram de volta à rua, Lois e Clark caminharam tranquilamente até a esquina. Finalmente a ajuda estava à caminho, e eles não ficariam mais perambulando pelas ruas perigosas de Suicide Slum por mais tempo.

"Sabe, Lois, eu queria me desculpar por -"

"Espera!" interrompeu ela, olhando para o outro lado da rua. Clark se virou para ver o que era, e viu um sujeito com um casaco preto comprido desaparecer na esquina. "É o nosso homem!"

"O quê?" indagou Clark, confuso.

Lois virou os olhos, e correu atrás do sujeito.

"Essa não!" exclamou Clark. "De novo, não!"

"Lois, a Chloe deve estar à caminho!"

"Vem logo, Smallville!" chamou ela, sem se virar para vê-lo, enquanto corria até a esquina.

**_Continua..._ **


	8. Chapter 8

Lois e Clark seguiram o estranho até o The Ace O'Clubs. Ou seja, praticamente fizeram o caminho todo de volta por Suicide Slum.

"Não acredito que voltamos ao começo" disse Clark parado à esquina, enquanto ele e Lois o viam entrar no bar.

Lois sorriu.

Quando entraram, viram que o lugar não era totalmente ruim como a maioria dos estabelecimentos em Suicide Slum dava a impressão de ser. Era um bar relativamente decente. Não estava cheio. Havia poucas pessoas sentadas às mesas e um barman de meia idade. Clark notou que havia dois seguranças. Um próximo à porta da entrada e outro nos fundos, perto do banheiro.

"Você o está vendo?" perguntou Lois.

Clark deu uma boa olhada no lugar, inclusive utilizando sua visão de raio-x, e viu alguém com um casaco comprido lavando as mãos no banheiro.

"Ele deve estar no banheiro" comentou.

"Vai lá, e vê se descobre alguma coisa" empurrou Lois.

Clark a encarou, atônito.

"Eu não posso entrar no banheiro masculino, Smallville!" explicou ela.

E ele fez então o que ela pediu.

Ao notar que só havia homens no local, os quais todos passaram a encará-la quando Clark a deixou, Lois arqueou as sobrancelhas e foi até o bar.

"Vai beber alguma coisa?" perguntou o barman mais velho.

"Não, por enquanto não" respondeu ela. De fato, ela até achava que precisava de um drinque. Aquela havia sido uma noite bem fora do comum. De repente, enquanto observava o barman limpando um copo, imaginou já tê-lo visto antes. Sua fisionomia não lhe era estranha.

"Você não é Bibbo Bibbowski?" perguntou ela, então. "O lutador de boxe?"

"Numa outra vida!" respondeu ele, com um sorriso.

"Não é todo dia que se encontra um campeão peso-pesado!" exclamou ela.

"É... esses tempos já eram!" disse ele, sorrindo, enquanto limpava um copo e o colocava junto com os demais.

Lois sorriu de volta, mais à vontade com o lugar.

"Vocês não são daqui, não é mesmo?" perguntou ele.

"Dá pra notar, é?" sorriu ela.

"Espero que não estejam procurando encrenca" advertiu ele, com um pequeno sorriso.

Lois então olhou preocupada para os fundos, em direção à porta do banheiro masculino.

Clark entrou no banheiro e o sujeito estava apoiado na pia. Parecia pensativo. Como não chegou a ver direito a pessoa que esteve no telhado com Lois, apenas imaginou que podia ser o mesmo por conta da semelhança com o casaco. O estranho levantou os olhos para o espelho e viu Clark pelo reflexo, o qual o fitava parado ao lado da porta. Rapidamente, ele se ajeitou e se virou para sair. Mas Clark não lhe deu passagem até a porta.

O sujeito, que não era mais alto do que Clark, encarou-o nos olhos.

"Você estava no telhado daquele edifício abandonado, não é mesmo?" arriscou Clark.

O sujeito rapidamente tirou uma arma de fogo de dentro do casaco e apontou para Clark, que deu um passo para trás.

"Você quase matou minha amiga lá em cima"

"Eu poderia, mas não o fiz" disse ele, com sua voz rouca.

"Você a agrediu" insistiu Clark.

"Ela não devia estar lá"

"Então você pretendia matar minha amiga Chloe Sullivan" continuou Clark.

O sujeito então abaixou a arma.

"Você a conhece?" perguntou ele.

Clark o encarou.

"O quê você quer dela?"

Ele então suspirou.

"Não tenho mesmo outra alternativa" disse, colocando a arma de volta à cintura, e tirando alguma outra coisa de dentro do bolso do casaco.

"O quê está fazendo?" perguntou Clark, preocupado.

"Quero que entregue isso a ela" disse ele, entregando-lhe um envelope.

Clark pegou o envelope.

"O quê é?"

o sujeito então deu um pequeno sorriso, que logo foi tomado por uma expressão de profundo pesar.

"A verdade" respondeu ele.

"Qual o motivo disso tudo?"

"Eu não tenho muito tempo. E ela tem coragem. Vai saber o que fazer"

Clark o encarou. Havia algo estranho naquele homem de cabelos loiros e desgrenhados, barba por fazer e olhos cansados.

"Quem é você?" perguntou.

"Uma sombra" respondeu ele.

"Clark!" chamou Lois, batendo à porta do banheiro.

Clark se virou, e quando se voltou para o estranho, ele saía pela janela do banheiro.

"Espere!" chamou Clark, indo na sua direção e segurando-o pelo braço. Ele se virou para ver Clark. Seus olhos estavam cheio de lágrimas. Ao notar que aquele homem estava profundamente atormentado por alguma coisa que certamente dizia respeito ao conteúdo do envelope, Clark disse: "Eu posso ajudá-lo. Vamos à polícia, e sejá lá o que for, vamos resolver"

"Ninguém pode ajudar" disse ele. "É só uma questão de tempo"

"Não posso deixá-lo ir embora desse jeito. Sinto muito, mas vai ter que vir comigo"

O sujeito então se desvencilhou abruptamente de Clark e saltou pela janela.

"Espere!" chamou Clark.

"O quê foi isso?" perguntou Lois, abrindo a porta, e vendo Clark olhando pela janela para ver onde dava, já que era estreita demais para ele passar.

"Lois!" exclamou ele ao vê-la. "Guarde bem isso!" pediu, enquanto passava por ela pela porta, apressado. "Vou ver se consigo alcançá-lo!"

Lois pegou o envelope assustada, e correu atrás de Clark.

**_Continua..._ **


	9. Chapter 9

"Não adianta" disse Lois, após correrem quatro quarteirões. "Nós o perdemos!"

Clark parou à uma esquina, e olhou para todos os lados. Realmente, nada mais podiam fazer. E o que mais o intrigava era o fato de que aquele sujeito tinha algo excepcional. Talvez, imaginou ele, uma habilidade sobre-humana. Algo que o fizera saltar com exímia destreza de um prédio a outro horas antes e que simplesmente o fizera fugir e desaperecer com facilidade.

"Quem era ele?" perguntou Lois.

"Não sei" respondeu Clark olhando para ela, e depois para o envelope que segurava. "Mas quem quer que seja, estava perturbado demais com o que tem nesse envelope"

"Bom, então vamos ver o que é" disse Lois.

"Acho que não é uma boa idéia -" disse Clark.

Mas era tarde, Lois já havia rasgado o lacre. E Clark apenas se aproximou para também ver o que era seu conteúdo. Viram, então, surpresos, que eram diversos documentos com o logotipo da Luthorcorp. Pesquisas e projetos. Coisas das quais Clark já sabia por intermédio de Milton Fine e de Arthur Curry, mas das quais jamais teve acesso mediante provas documentais.

"Bingo!" exclamou Lois, com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios, caminhando em direção a um carro estacionado próximo de um poste de luz para ver melhor. "Parece que alguém andou fazendo a lição de casa com afinco"

Clark pegou alguns dos papéis. Diziam respeito a pesquisas da Luthorcorp em animais e em seres humanos. Mencionavam, especificamente, pesquisas num infame andar 33.1. Constavam, ainda, alguns relatórios do extinto nível 3. Olhou então para as datas dos projetos. Eram todos recentes. E ele finalmente teve a certeza de que Lex não era nem um pouco diferente de seu pai. Tudo o que Lionel fizera no passado, Lex dava continuidade.

Lois suspirou.

"Isso não deve ser nem a ponta o iceberg" disse ela, juntando tudo e colocando de volta no envelope.

Clark estava pensativo, enquanto entregava os documentos que estavam com ele para que Lois pudesse também guardá-los.

"Sinto muito" disse ela, encarando-o nos olhos.

Apesar de tudo, Lois sabia que um dia Clark foi muito amigo de Lex e que, muito provavelmente, descobrir a verdadeira face deste era um golpe duro. Mas Clark não parecia tão abalado. Estava um pouco desconcertado, mas não abalado. Nos dois últimos anos, seu relacionamento com Lex já não era mais o mesmo. O amigo havia mostrado quem realmente era anos antes. Prometeu mudar. Mas nem por isso Clark voltou a confiar plenamente nele. Agora, tinha certeza de que Lex realmente não havia mudado, e que não havia mais esperança para ele.

Clark suspirou. Todos estavam certos sobre Lex. Seu pai, o Professor Fine, e tantos outros que cruzaram seu caminho.

"Vamos embora daqui" disse.

Lois e Clark caminharam em silêncio por mais algumas quadras, quando, de repente, um Volkswagen vermelho parou ao lado deles.

"Achei que nunca mais os encontraria!"

"Cho!" exclamou Lois, feliz ao rever a prima.

Chloe sorriu, extremamente aliviada por finalmente encontrá-los, após dirigir por vários becos e ruas. Notou, então, enquanto os observava entrarem no carro, não apenas o envelope pardo que Lois segurava, como também, algo diferente neles dois. E, muito mais do que exaustão, teve a certeza de que seus dois melhores amigos haviam passado por muita coisa naquela noite.

**_Continua..._ **


	10. Chapter 10

"Quem pode ser esse sujeito?" perguntou Chloe, olhando os documentos espalhados pela superfície da mesa da cozinha do apartamento de Lois, em Metrópolis.

"Ele me pareceu muito estranho" respondeu Clark, encostado à pia, com os braços cruzados. "Quando perguntei quem era, disse que era uma sombra"

"Devia estar fugindo de alguma coisa" completou Lois. "Ou de alguém"

"Você disse que ele pulou de um prédio a outro" disse Chloe. "Como?"

"Pulando" respondeu Lois. Não havia como explicar.

"E ele simplesmente desapareceu bem diante dos nossos olhos" concluiu Clark. Chloe o encarou. Para o amigo dizer aquilo, era porque o tal sujeito realmente tinha alguma coisa especial.

"Talvez ele fosse o resultado de algum experimento da Luthorcorp" deduziu ela.

"Faz sentido" concordou Lois. "Pra ter acesso a esses documentos. Por outro lado, se ele fosse tão 'super', não precisaria ter usado uma arma"

"É verdade" concordou Chloe.

"Talvez ele seja apenas rápido" sugeriu Clark.

"Pode ser. Mas de qualquer forma, ele não sabia o que estava fazendo" disse então Chloe.

"Como assim?" indagou Lois, confusa.

"Não podemos simplesmente apresentar esses documentos à mídia" explicou Chloe.

"Por que não?" indagou Lois, ainda confusa.

"Alguns deles até mesmo têm a assinatura do Lex!" completou Clark.

"Nenhum jornal, quanto menos o Planeta Diário aceitaria esse tipo de reportagem sem uma fonte oficial, mesmo que anônima. E esse sujeito sumiu. Não temos nem o nome dele" explicou Chloe. "Não há base sólida para isso tudo, por mais que tenhamos esses documentos, os quais, aliás, foram 'roubados' da Luthorcorp. Imaginem o problema que isso pode causar"

Lois olhou para Clark.

"Ela tem razão"

"E o quê fazemos, então?" perguntou ele.

Chloe deu de ombros.

"Ele disse que você saberia o que fazer" comentou Clark.

Chloe suspirou. Olhou para todos aqueles papéis sobre a mesa. Não haviam nomes. Apenas projetos e pesquisas. Testes de resistência. Testes em seres humanos identificados por números, com relatórios de batimentos cardíacos, e de reação a tratamentos. Mencionava códigos e lugares, como o nível 3 e o andar 33.1. Os documentos e relatórios vinham assinados por médicos e cientistas cujos nomes eram impossiveis de serem identificados. A única assinatura legível nos documentos era a de Lex Luthor. Nada mais.

"Vamos ter muito trabalho pela frente" comentou Chloe, deduzindo que teriam que investigar mais a fundo todos aqueles trabalhos de pesquisa.

Chloe então levantou os olhos para Lois e Clark:

"Vocês estão nessa?" perguntou.

"Pode contar comigo" disse Lois, prontamente. "Você sabe muito bem que eu estou querendo pegar o Lex já há algum tempo"

Chloe então olhou para Clark.

"Eu já estou envolvido" disse ele.

"Ótimo" disse Chloe, juntando todos os documentos. "A primeira coisa que temos a fazer é fotocopiar toda essa papelada, por medida de segurança. Vou fazer isso no Planeta Diário amanhã pela manhã, e darei início às minhas pesquisas"

"Quanto àquele outro problema -" disse Lois, quando Chloe se levantou.

"Que outro problema?" indagou Chloe antes que a prima completasse a frase.

"Bruce Wayne" respondeu ela.

"Ah... esse problema" disse Chloe, sentando-se novamente.

"Talvez se apenas levássemos a informação até a polícia" sugeriu Clark. "Já sabemos que os Lucchesi estão por trás disso, então o resto pode ficar por conta das autoridades"

Chloe então arqueou as sobrancelhas, e olhou para Lois, que explicou:

"Vito e Vincent Lucchesi são peixes pequenos, Smallville. Se há alguém maior por trás deles que encomendou a morte de Bruce Wayne, eles nunca vão dizer quem é, mesmo porque, muito provavelmente eles nem sabem o nome dessa pessoa. Aliás, eles são uns imbecis. Você mesmo viu"

"E o quê você sugere?" indagou ele.

"Ir até Gotham City e resolver isso pessoalmente"

Chloe sorriu.

"E o quê a faz pensar que Bruce Wayne vai recebê-la?"

"Digamos que ela é uma velha conhecia dele" explicou Clark.

Lois o encarou com frieza.

"Você nunca me disse que conhecia Bruce Wayne" disse Chloe, percebendo uma hostilidade no ar.

"Lois é cheia de surpresas" comentou Clark, cínico.

"Bom, pretendo resolver isso logo" disse Lois, desconversando, não sem antes censurar Clark com um olhar. "Essa semana mesmo vou a Gotham"

"Acho bom você não ir sozinha" recomendou Chloe. "Se alguém se deu ao trabalho de encomendar a morte de um dos homens mais ricos do mundo, essa pessoa certamente vai estar monitorando tudo de perto"

"E você vai dizer o quê à sua chefe para poder ir comigo?"

"Como assim?" indagou Chloe. "Eu estava falando do Clark"

"Como!" gritaram Lois e Clark em uníssono.

"Uau!" exclamou Chloe arqueando as sobrancelhas. "Calma, pessoal! Foi só uma sugestão! Eu não vou poder ir com você, Lois. Vou fazer essa pesquisa sobre os documentos da Luthorcorp, e a Kuhn nunca iria autorizar que eu me ausentasse do Planeta por alguns dias"

Lois e Clark se entreolharam. Pelo visto, não teriam muita opção.

"Além do mais" continuou Chloe, encarando-os, "acho que vocês dois fizeram uma boa dupla essa noite. Acho que vão dar muito bem conta do recado"

**FIM**

**Nota do autor: haverá uma continuação à parte.**


End file.
